Cataclysm
Some might credit Blue Flare with the saving if Cybertron, and defeating Unicron. She denies it, because she didn't save her planet alone. Blue Flare has been a Hero before. But not the Flare you're thinking of- The rowdy, small, relatively-young Predacon. Her current form was forged in Decepticon Labs, but she was cloned from a Predacon of ancient times. A prehistoric Blue Flare- many striking similarities between her and the current one. Her name was Flarina. This Blue Flare is a Flarina reborn. But what about Flarina? What's so special about Her? What distant memories and soul dwells in Blue Flare's Spark? -------- An updraft caught Flarina’s large wings, sending her dashing through a forest of tall metal spikes that covered many regions of Cybertron. A pair of two robot dragons flanked her from behind, followed by three rows of about a dozen Predacons each. With her sharp eyes she could make out the silhouette of a distant cliff, and beyond that were clumps of tall, skeletal, unnatural structures. The Primes and Bipedal robots had been peace with Predacons for many centuries, and Flarina’s skillset as the Pristine of War had been unneeded since Unicron’s defeat. But Flarina had to admit that as much as she missed the tearing of Terracon metal beneath her claws, the scent of Dark Energon fresh in her throat, and the battle cries and screeches of victory; she appreciated the peace. The Predacon numbers had grown very much, beyond the original handful of Pristines that had dominated Cybertron. It was a similar case with the Primes and their new humanoid followers, that were being constructed almost daily. Flarina blinked suddenly and jerked upward to avoid slamming into one of the towering spikes, her mind having been preoccupied with distant war memories. This was her first mission in a long time! “Flarina Pristine, are you alright?” asked a soft voice from Flarina’s right, and she turned her blue head to make out the smaller silhouette of a second Predacon. Carvings of leaves were etched all over her emerald-green body around the wings, and her head was pointed sharply with numerous curved spikes curling around her radiant optics. Flarina nodded to her sister’s question, banking to evade a clump of the structures. “I’m all right, Lea Pax. I’ve been in more dire situations than crashing into some trees.” Lea opened her mouth to answer before she closed it to stare in contempt at a figure swooping up behind Flarina, and she gazed over with a surprised expression. A black- gray Predacon swooped in to line Flarina from the left. His build, shape, and size were about the same as the green Predacon’s. But unlike her darker green leaf markings, large and fiery orange stripes covered his wings, tail, and hind talons. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly be thrilled if anyone survived anything,” hissed the ebony-shaded Predacon. His answer was met by a groan from Flarina as she adjusted her wings to soar upward and clear the spikes. Tyger Pax, the twin of Lea, and literally a manifestation of devastation and death; much unlike his sister’s passion for creation and life. Being bipolar opposites, the pair were quick to get on each other’s and Flarina’s nerves. Tyger Pax shot them a toothy grin and snorted, “What? Flare, Lea? Come on. I’ve been trying to shake your Sparks from your bodies for the last millennium! In case the message hasn’t gotten through, only my divinity is keeping me from killing every last Pristine and Predacon that roams Cybertron!” “Don’t forget Primes.” Flarina huffed, half-joking. Tyger had always been unpredictable, and one could never really tell if he meant his words. “Predacons! Land on the cliff! Not letting the enemy see us is top priority,” called Flarina, her words lost over the wind. “For a surprise attack?” Tyger asked innocently, studying his claws menacingly. Flarina adjusted her wings to ram her tail into Tyger, her larger size almost pushing him into one of the Spikes. Fierce growls came from the femme and Tyger as Lea flitted closer with concern. “Let me make myself clear. Very Clear. You understand me, Tyger Pax? Excruciatingly clear. Predaking ordered us to lead a scouting mission, not a blood feud. What has gotten into you? There is no reason for a battle. So don’t make one.” Flarina hissed as her talons dug into Tyger’s chest plates. The flames on her tail grew larger, her eyes narrowing as the crest on her head shot upwards in an intimidating display. Even Tyger was fazed by it, twisting his eyes to avoid meeting the Pristine’s gaze. The other Predacons flee by to follow Lea, some stopping to hover and watch Tyger being chastised, but a bolt of fire sent them on their way. “Ye-yes, Flarina Pristine. I understand.” Shivered Tyger, clenching his claws as the Predaconess shoved him roughly from the air. Her hands came undone from his chest plate, dripping Energon. He checked his wound over before turning to silently and shamefully follow Flarina to their brethren. “Yo, Ty? Did Flare give you a hard time?” Asked one of the younger Predacons. Flarina turned her angry eyes to glare at a cobalt-violet Predacons, with numerous feathers sticking up from her neck like a headdress. Two Predacons with the same appearance as her, one green and pink and the other hued red, orange, and yellow, stood behind the first. The orange Predacon appeared to be blushing, her cheek plates completely red as she clenched her jaws together at the smaller Blue one. The tiniest of all three, pink and green, had her olive claws covering her optic. “Soldier, not the time,” hissed Flarina, and the two sister Predacons to the first relaxed a bit before the red one drew her back. “But, what are the names of you three?” “Forgive us, Pristine. My name is Sunwolf. This “ The is my sister, StarFox.” She held a wing over the blue Predaconess, who had fallen silent and was staring at the ground. “And Rain Jay.” She motioned to the other dragon that was peeking through her claws at Flarina. “It’s fine, really. I honestly don’t bat a wing at the talk of you youngsters. The Triplets exchanged confused looks before Flarina peeked over the edge of the cliff. “ Back to business. Tyger, Take the Triplets and a third of the battalion through the spiked forest to the other side of the clearing. Do not let them see you, I want eyes on every side of whatever’s going on here.” “I’ll be sure to scout well, Flarina,” Tyger said and nodded coldly, and began to leave with half a dozen Predacons trailing behind him into the forest. Star Fox and Rain Jay begun to fall in line when Flarina caught Sunwolf with a wing. “Keep him occupied. If Tyger wants to get himself caught, I could care less. But don’t let anyone else past the last row of trees.” Flarina whispered into her ear. Sunwolf simply stared at her in confusion. “What? But.. you realize he is a Pristine, and I simply a soilder. I cannot possibly convince the others to not follow him.” Sunwolf replied, her nostrils contracting nervously as Lea waved her wing to interrupt. “Flarina, I’m assuming you want me to do the same thing on the other side?” Lea asked hurriedly with a gathering of Predacon soldiers already gathering near her. Flarina raised a dismissive wing and talon. “Yep, go already,” Flarina replied as Lea bowed and pounced away. “Sunwolf, I know you and your sisters have...abilities that no other known Predacon Bears. Not even Lea and Tyger, let alone another one of the Pristines. You can stop a war before it happens.” Sunwolf’s jaw hung open with astonishment. “You- You know?” She whispered frantically. “How..?” “I am a Pristine,” Flarina chuckled. “Now go, Sunwolf. Our brethren need you.” Sunwolf nodded and bowed one final time before disappearing into the spikes. Flarina waited a long moment before speaking again. “ The rest of us shall remain here, and watch from this side. If you are seen, simply walk up and address the Primes by telling them you were scouting for Energon, and that you might have accidently picked up their signal,” Flarina addressed them. “Let them escort you back to our base if they insist, and try and get any information of possible. But most importantly- do not blow our cover!” One by one, the Predacons noded. They crept to the ledge of the cliff and secured their claws into the stone’s nicks and grooves. Now it was simply a matter of watching and waiting. - Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Fanfictions